a whole big thing for absolutely nuthin
by malynaisuki
Summary: Update on 5/5/2013: I never wrote anymore, and honestly I don't have the heart to finish this. I see that some people really liked the idea I had, so if you are interested in picking up this story and doing it justice, contact me! Thanks for the reviews :D
1. act 1. scene 1. section 1.

ah, and it's collie-chan....with shakespeare? that's right ^^'' 

there shouldn't be any mistakes in here, since I used word....if there are, tell me. i'm trying to get better at my grammar!! please review it and tell me how it is so far!! 

oh, to tell you now; this is 'the modern version' of much ado. of course, I can't have modern girls jsut saying yes to marriage when I wanted to cast them as teens!! so, i had to, unfortunately, change some relationships. leonato and antonio are now twins in college, and hero is their sister, and beatrice is their adopted sister. hero and beatrice are in high school, junior/senior year. the military turned into the lacrosse team ^^'' and since i loved anime so much, i made the watch voulenteer sophmores that were supposed to tell teachers about the happenings at frat houses....and they're otaku, or anime freaks. don't mind dogberry-he's gonna mistake all his 'anime allusions.' hopefully, people who don't like anime will not get discouraged to read this because of these refrences. **they will be short. and this does have to do with shakespeare. **

and, of course, these characters are not mine! they were created, as everyone knows, by shakespeare. no sueing please ^_^ 

enjoy! *and hopefully this blurb wasn't so bad that your shutting this story off right now....* +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - +  
**Act 1:1:1**

"Wow, college seemed to fly by," Leonato sighed. He looked around his living room of his house, thinking that it seemed so empty. Leaving his younger sister Hero, adopted cousin Beatrice, and the whole high school scene kind of made him depressed. At least he had his twin Antonio. 

All of a sudden the door burst open with Beatrice being the cause. She had two stuffed suitcases in her hand, not allowing a guy carry it for her that trailed her. He did carry Hero's trinkets though. She was the tail of the party, entering the house slowly and soaking it all in. Beatrice and Hero will stay with their twin reletives for the summer. 

"How's the lacrosse team?" Leonato asked the guy. He recognized him from last year; even though the kid was always on the bench, he had a spirit that never really left him. 

"The season was exceptionally well," he replied. "Pedro led the team to many victories." 

Leonato shifted his weight onto his other foot, looking as if he was reminiscing. "Ah, Pedro! So he is the captain of the lacrosse team? He is a worthy replacement to my brother, Antonio. He's never been the same after that knee surgery though." Leonato waved his hand, trying to forget that painful time for his brother. "Tell me the news, otherwise." 

"Well, believe it or not, a new player has made co-captain." The guy said, almost seemed in wonderment. 

"Oh really?" Leonato asked. "Who is the lucky player to be Pedro's right hand?" 

"This guy named Claudio." 

"CLAUDIO? Last I remember him, he wasn't too athletic. What is so great about him?" 

"I really don't know. He didn't try out publicly, but the coach was purely amazed. He said it was like watching a lamb doing a lion's feat. Now, I know his family is well off financially, but no piece of money will get coach all poetic like that." 

Leonato nodded in agreement. "So, tell me, why did you escort these two? Don't tell me that you're going to try to date Beatrice." 

"Actually no. I come with a bit of news. Pedro was thinking of stopping over by your house; talk of last year and some strategies for lacrosse." 

"Great!" Leonato exclaimed. "I'll have to start ordering pizza now, shouldn't I?" 

Beatrice, who's been looking around the house, heard little snips of the conversation between Leonato and the guy. She ran from the room she was in at the moment and leaned over the stairway, for she was on the second floor. "Is Dick coming?" she yelled over to the two guys. 

"Dick?" the guy said questioningly. "I don't know of any....Dick...." 

"Whom are you asking for?" Leonato asked. "I know of no one on the team, or anywhere, called Dick." He looked at Beatrice strangely. 

"She means Benedick, Benedick Pauda." Hero quietly offered. 

"Ah, Benedick. He was quite the defenseman, I heard." The escort informed. 

"Ah, yes. Benedick, trying to protect his single identity; it's very funny to me. I swear, no matter how hard he's going to not try to get his hands on one single girl instead of many, I'm sure, him being Benedick he'll fail. Tell me, how many blocks did he have this season? I'll beat him with any number." 

Leonato shook his head. "Don't insult his so much, Beatrice. No matter what, though, I'm sure that you'll see him." 

"He has done a lot for the team, Beatrice." The guy added. 

"Oh shut your trap." Beatrice barked. "You don't know anything. Nothing!!" 

"I'm so glad I never got a crush on her," the escort whispered under his breath. 

Leonato laughed before speaking, saying, "I'm sorry to have you caught up in this; Beatrice and Benedick have always for some reason, taunted each other. I don't know how it started, but it did. It's like a battlefield." 

The escort turned to Leonato, pointing his finger and waving it for he forgot to say something. He remembered it at last, and snapped his fingers. "Claudio and Benedick have become the best of friends too. It's really quite amazing." 

"That is," Beatrice chimed in, descending the stairs. "Benedick never latches on too long. He's like a leech- once he is filled with blood, he'll move on. Just watch. His friends change like hair colors." 

"I'm guessing he was never on your to do list?" 

"Absolutely never. If I ever get drunk and put him down, I'm throwing that to do list off a bridge." 

The escort fingered his turtleneck, for it seemed to become hot all of a sudden. He looked towards the window, and was glad at what he saw. Pedro has arrived. 


	2. act 1. scene 1. section 2.

wow, someone read it 0.0 i'm thinking that i'll end every time someone leaves, unless that's too little of writing. scene 1 is pretty big compared to the rest of the scenes in this act, so that's why i'm splitting it up- it's not one big read, but you can leave and come back. it's also easier for me ^^'' 

another thing: benedick has a fur coat 0.0 just warning you now. very scary, I know- I wrote it ^^'' 

and another: i have to admit, creating some insults that are kinda new are hard *can't let then insult eachother like they did when this is supposed to be modern!* so bear with me. also, some of the lines I may have misunderstood....sorry ^^'' 

as I said, these are shakespeare's characters, not mine!! i'm just....giving them a renovation....enjoy! +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - +  
**Act 1:1:2**

"What's up Leo?" Pedro called when he came through the door. "Was it good to come here, are you ready for stained carpets?" 

"Your not any trouble at all. When you come, this house livens up, but when you leave, it'll be lonely again." Leonato replied. 

Pedro laughed. "I think you're too willing to for your own good." He looked around, and spotted Hero right beside Leonato, but more towards the back. "I'm guessing that's your sister Hero?" he asked. 

"I've been told many times so," Leonato replied. 

"What, do you ask her or something?" another voice questioned. In came the Benedick, decked out in some ruddy pants, camouflage, and on the top of that, a fur coat. 

"I have no need Benedick, you were just a child when she was born so you posed no threat." Leonato chuckled. Everyone gave a good laugh. 

"Benedick, you are sometimes very dumb" Pedro sighed. He looked towards Hero and Leonato, saying, "I can see that you two are brother and sister, not only by looks but your politeness." 

"If she looked like Leonato, though," Benedick whispered to himself, "wouldn't she have a goatee like him too?" 

"Why the hell are you talking? No one is listening," Beatrice cut in. 

"Ah, the lady who looks down on everyone, your still living?" Benedick joked. 

Beatrice flung her long, tight braid with a simple wave of a hand, retorting, "How can I die when people like you still live?" Everyone sighed- they were standing on a verbal battlefield. 

"All women love me but you as usual, Beatrice," Benedick sighed sarcastically, "Thank goodness for I will never be with one girl!" 

"Yes, thank goodness, no girl will be unlucky and somehow get stuck with you. As for me, I am the same and I will stay single forever." 

"Amen to that, the unfortunate who would get stuck with you would end up bruised." 

"Doesn't make a difference if he has the same face as you." 

"Your getting better at mocking, I see." 

"Anything of mine is better than yours." 

Benedick stopped the quickening pace. He shook his finger, saying, "I once had a car as fast as your tongue, but it broke down. Hopefully yours doesn't, for I enjoy insulting you." 

"You always end with some broken down car Benedick- your getting predictable." 

Pedro cleared his throat, making all eyes turn to him. Even though Leonato was still the older, Pedro was used to taking charge by now. Leonato told him to, for it would give Pedro the experience. "This is the conclusion. We're staying at least for a month, but Leonato begs to stay more. He is really speaking the truth, too." 

"I will make sure I am a good host to you all," Leonato alleged. Most of the people were leaving when he turned to a person in the back of the group of exiting guys wearing black, saying, "I 'm letting you come in too, John. Your troubles are behind you, so I fully trust that you will behave." 

The guy looked at him blankly. John was Pedro's younger brother, but was thrown out of the house when he was arrested for smuggling drugs. After a year he went on parole for he had good behavior and returned home, where he was welcomed. The delinquent bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, replying, "Thank you- I usually don't say much, (I'm more of a listener), but thank you." 

Leonato turned to Pedro, yelling over the herd of people "To the kitchen?" 

"To the kitchen- the team is starving!" Pedro called back. 

Everyone exited except for Benedick, for his sleeve was caught in a hand. He turned around to find his new 'host', Claudio, holding him back. 

"Can, can I talk to you for a moment?" Claudio asked, almost nervously, "Alone?" 

"Sure," Benedick said, "why don't we sit down?" He gestured to the big leather couch with the large TV screen in front of it. Flipping a few channels, he stopped at MTV. "What's up?" 

"Claudio looked around, checking to see if anyone was near. He then nudged Benedick's arm, saying, "Did you see LeonatoÕs sister, Hero?" 


	3. act 1. scene 1. section 3.

well well, here's a third part to scene 1. sorry, but me not in a writing mood, if there can b one....so this is kinda short. hope to have more soon!   
+- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - + +- - - - - - - - - - - - - - +  
**Act 1:1:3**

"Well, ya, I saw her. She was standing there, right?" Benedick asked half seriously. 

"I mean it!" Claudio whined, then quickly inquired, "Did you see her?" 

"Ya?" Benedick slurred. He had a slight idea where the conversation was going, but he hoped for a different result. 

Claudio looked at Benedick, and then nudged him again. "Well?" 

Benedick muttered, "You're kidding. Should I tell you with friendly honesty, as the single guy by choice, or the naked truth?" 

"The naked truth, please" 

"Well," Benedick pondered. There was some silence in the room, then he sat up a bit and started, shaking his finger as usual, "Well, she's a little too, short, and she's a bit too tanned compared to you, and, well, she hasn't done too much at all. Mostly the only reason that she's actually known to anyone is because of her brother. All I can offer is that I won't be going after her." 

Claudio looked at his friend in disbelief, "You think I'm just kidding?" he half laughed. "I'm serious- tell me what you really think." 

"Would you buy her equivalent in anything else?" 

"Is there an equivalent?" the love struck teen clasped his hands together, daydreaming. 

"Ya," Benedick stated simply, "and a car to drive it home." Benedick shifted to look straight at Claudio, asking, "Are you really serious? Or is this just I think that I'm hearing- like that Antonio somehow is running ten miles after that knee surgery and Hero herself is playing truth or dare in the other room?" 

Claudio shook his head, saying, "She's the hottest girl I've ever seen!" 

Benedick almost fell off the couch laughing. "Her?" he asked in disbelief, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now her cousin," he said, "if she wasn't with that attitude problem, she's quite the looker. But, you aren't thinking of leaving the single line yet and go, you know, steady with her?" Benedick spoke the last line with absolute distrust. 

"I know that I said differently before," Claudio hesitantly spoke, "but I think that with Hero, I'd take back my word." 

Benedick shut off the TV. Staring at his friend, he gave him a disgusted look. "You, you want to actually ask her out?" he inquired. When his friend nodded, Benedick threw his hands up in his in the air. "This can't be happening! Will I ever spot a single man again? You can go ahead and throw away late night clubbing with strange women and myself, you know!" 

Just then, Benedick turned around, noticing that Pedro was in the doorway. "What's this secrecy about?" he asked, "why didn't you get some pizza. There's none left." 

"Let me say!" Benedick volunteered. 


End file.
